grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Beeware
|next = |2011 = X }} "' is the third}} episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the third episode overall. It first aired on November 11, 2011, on NBC. Press Release A SOCIAL MEDIA CRAZE DISGUISES A STRING OF BIZARRE MURDERS – The station is abuzz as Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to a case where an innocent flash mob results in a gruesome homicide. As Nick delves further into the investigation, he learns more about his unique family history, and finds himself at odds when he and Hank are assigned to protect a dark character from his recent past. Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis A young woman boards a streetcar with a group of people. The group proves to be a flash mob that dances to "YMCA" on the boombox of someone on board. At the next stop, the group exits and the conductor finds that the young woman is lying on the floor of the passenger compartment. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin respond to the scene. Sergeant Wu explains the incident and identifies the victim as Serena Dunbrook. Nick examines the bloated corpse and finds a puncture wound. The medical examiner, Doctor Harper tells the detectives that Serena died of . At the station, Nick, Hank and Wu review the security footage from the streetcar. Captain Renard tells the detectives he wants the situation resolved quickly to prevent citizens from being afraid to use public transportation. Nick asks Wu to publish a request for people present when the flash mob was occurring to come forward. At the law firm where Serena worked, Nick and Hank talk with Harrison Berman and Camilla Gotleib. Berman denies any knowledge of what might have made Serena a target, but grants full access to records to assist in the investigation. The detectives meets with Professor Elliot Spinella, who tells them that the toxin that killed Serena was naturally occurring but that its content does not match any known source. A bee lands on Nick's hand and lingers there. The professor comments about how unusual it is for a queen bee to do this and tells Nick she must like him. Nick and Hank return to the station where Wu tells them that twenty-two members from the flash mob have come to the station and that Captain Renard is showing interest in the case. A number of participants of the flash mob are interviewed. All explain their participation using exactly the same words. Nick's interrogation of Doug Shellow becomes contentious and Doug woges into a Mellifer. Hank provides an update about the case; while he is speaking, Doug woges again and John Coleman, another member of the mob, woges. Nick and Hank follow Doug Shellow to an abandoned paper mill. They see him meet with John Coleman and a woman they do not recognize. Without warning, the two are suddenly surrounded by a swarm of bees. Nick and Hank seek shelter in an old office. They are attempting to fill all the openings when the bees disperse as suddenly as they swarmed. Hank suffers multiple stings. Juliette Silverton treats him and tells him to get some rest. Nick drives to Forest Hills Storage, where he keeps Marie's Trailer. He researches bees, which he learns are called Mellifers, and Hexenbiests, which he learns have a birthmark under their tongues. He also learns that Hexenbiests are the Mellifer's only natural enemy. While he is reading, a bee or Mellifer observes him through the roof vent of the trailer. Nick calls Monroe, who meets him at the paper mill. Monroe explains that Mellifers are the communicators of the creature population and compares them to a social media. Monroe follows a scent to an office in the mill where Nick finds an envelope addressed to Melissa Wincroft. Nick and Monroe follow the address to a mansion where they enter through an open door. They find the floor covered with dead bees and proceed up the main staircase while a liquid drips from above. On an upper floor, they find large hives. The next morning, with Monroe long gone, Hank arrives at the mansion where Nick tells him that the dripping liquid is the source of the toxin that poisoned Serena Dunbrook who had been an attorney for a company that acquired the paper mill in a hostile takeover. Melissa Wincroft had been the owner of the mill. Doug Shellow and John Coleman had been two of her employees. While the detectives are talking, a uniformed officer tells them that Sergeant Wu had called to say that there had been another flash mob murder. Nick and Hank respond to the scene and learn that the victim is Camilla Gotleib. Nick remembers that a third attorney, Adalind Schade, had been working on the paper mill case. He has her taken into protective custody. When Nick arrives at the police station, he discovers that Adalind is the Hexenbiest he saw right after he bought Juliette's ring. Nick goes to the Medical Examiner's Office and asks Dr. Harper to show him the two murdered women's tongues. Both have the Hexenbiest birthmark. Nick and Hank are assigned to protect Adalind. While they are taking a break from questioning Adalind, Renard tells her he will protect her. Nick and Hank decide to force Doug Shellow's hand. Nick resumes the interview and Hank abruptly calls him out of the room. Nick complies, leaving Doug's smart phone behind. Doug uses the phone to alert Melissa as they anticipated, while Wu intercepts the message: "AS" or Adalind Schade as they surmise, "open". Wu and a policewoman disguised as Adalind go to Adalind's apartment while Nick and Hank go to a hotel with Adalind. Nick tells Adalind that he knows she is a Hexenbiest and that she tried to kill Aunt Marie and inquires why the Mellifers would want her dead. Melissa Wincroft sends out bees she has borrowed from a reluctant Professor Spinella to search for the Hexenbiest. Nick continues to taunt Adalind until she finally voges into her Hexenbiest form, telling him that he does not know what he is in the middle of, issuing the warning, "This won't end well." In the other room, Hank is being swarmed by bees and screams for help. Nick rushes to assist him as the room where Adalind sits darkens, the window outside completed covered with bees. They have found the real Adalind! The swarm suddenly dissipates, and the detectives find that Adalind has fled from the room. Nick chases Adalind into an equipment room in the basement of the building; when he enters he sees Melissa waiting, telling him that she has to kill Adalind to protect him from something bad that is coming. She tells Nick that Mellifers are Clarions who send the warning call. She explains that the lawsuit closing the paper mill was a conspiracy to get rid of them so they could not warn him. Thousands of bees begin flying around the room separating Nick from Melissa as she spots Adalind and tries to kill her with a Mellifer Stinger. As Melissa and Adalind struggle, Adalind reminds Nick he is a cop and screams for him to do his job. Melissa recants that he is a Grimm, and that is more important, causing Nick to lower his gun. Adalind sees Hank entering the room and starts pleading for him to help her, reminding him that Melissa had also killed her friends. Nick shoots Melissa as she is lunging toward Hank. Melissa warns that, "He's coming for you. Beware. It's close." and dies; all the bees fall to the floor, apparently also dead. That night in bed, Juliette assures Nick that he did the right thing. Nick replies that it wasn't that simple and admits he didn't feel that he made a difference. Juliette consoles him by saying he did make a difference to Hank and the woman whose life he saved. Juliette says that she is cold, so Nick gets up to close the window. When he does, a bee lands on the back of his hand, lingers a few seconds, then stings him. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Hexenbiest *Mellifer Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashbacks). Trivia *This episode was dedicated to Clay Green Cambern, an assistant editor for Grimm who died of cardiac arrest on November 8, 2011. *The feud between Mellifers and Hexenbiests may be based on a play on the word "bewitched." *Several of the Mellifers wear yellow or yellow and black patterned clothing. Doug Shellow's cell phone case was also yellow and black. *When Nick and Hank are at the Medical Examiner's Office, Harper states that bees are part of the phylum "Anthropoda," but the correct phylum is actually Arthropoda. References fa:فصل1:قسمت_3